


Merry Christmas Götzeus

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lontananza è ormai diventata insopportabile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Götzeus

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto una correzione riguardo l'ultima storia, Götzeus No More. La partita Borussia Dortmund vs Bayern si è giocata sabato 23 novembre scorso, Mario è rimasto a dormire a casa di Marco e poi domenica mattina sono andati a trovare Franz al chiosco in Westpark. Qui Mario riceve la telefonata di Felix e poi Marco quando a sua volta parla con il fratellino di Mario gli dice di tornare a lezione... di domenica :) Ho già corretto la storia, al posto della lezione di domenica mattina ecco invece la partita di calcio delle giovanili del Borussia Dortmund. Cambiamento che poi si ripercuote anche in questa storia naturalmente. L'immagine di Mario con Thiago mentre saltano e sembrano voler copiare l'esultanza di Marco e Mario... Le immagini di Mario che sembra aver trovato una nuova esultanza insieme a David... il periodo nero che più nero non si può del Borussia Dortmund... Per Marco non è sicuramente un bel periodo, la pausa invernale arriva proprio al momento giusto. Approfitto per fare gli auguri a tutti quanti, lettori e lettrici di archiveofourown.org, perché possiate passare un sereno Natale ed un 2014 pieno di felicità... quella che auguro anche a Marco e Mario...

 

 

 

_immagine pubblicata su focus.de _

_«Qualche mese fa, proprio qui... ti ricordi?» «Sì, Marco... mi dispiace ma non mi sono rimangiato quello che ti dissi»_ ed in quel momento la voce di Mario, le parole pronunciate...

«La nostra esultanza, ed è solo nostra... io festeggerò i miei gol e quelli dei miei compagni, così come tu farai altrettanto con i tuoi, ma quella esultanza è solo nostra». _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_

Marco affonda la testa sul petto di Mario, le mani aggrappate alla maglietta del suo giovane amico, bagnata dalle lacrime, Marco non fa più resistenza, quello che ha visto lo ha sconvolto, sarebbe voluto scappare, lasciare lì Mario... il _suo_ Mario... _come ha potuto farmi una cosa del genere..._

Alcune persone che si trovavano in quel momento nel parco si sono avvicinate, avendo riconosciuto i due ragazzi anche se non riescono a capire cosa sia potuto succedere... Mario con la coda dell'occhio nota che non sono più soli ed allora senza neanche girarsi verso Franz che li sta ancora osservando preoccupato... allunga il braccio destro afferrando saldamente il biondo intorno alla vita e letteralmente trascinandolo via si allontana dal chiosco di Franz dirigendosi verso l'uscita del parco... _«Vieni Marco, andiamo via...»_ Il suo amico sempre aggrappato al corpo di Mario, non dice nulla ma lo segue... Un paio di centinaia di metri ed ecco i due amici arrivati alla Aston Martin nera di Marco... Intorno altre macchine e pure qualche furgone che sottrae la vista dei due ragazzi a chi dovesse passare per caso da quelle parti. Mario allenta la presa con Marco che si appoggia alla portiera della macchina... Mario è davanti a lui, gli occhi rossi, i segni delle lacrime sul viso anche se in questo momento non piange più e con la manica della maglietta cerca di asciugarsi le lacrime rimaste. Mario lo guarda fisso, ma non incontra i suoi occhi, Marco sollevata la testa al cielo, guarda alcune nuvole nere che stanno passando davanti al sole e può continuare a farlo, senza doversi preoccupare di coprirsi gli occhi per proteggersi dalla troppa luce. _«Marco...»_ Mario cerca di attirare l'attenzione dell'amico su di se, il biondo non ha smesso di singhiozzare e piangere e nonostante senta l'amico chiamarlo rimane con lo sguardo fisso in alto, verso il cielo. _«Marco... per favore, guardami...»_ Mario si avvicina un poco, ormai si trova a pochi centimetri dall'amico, la mano destra allungata verso il viso di Marco, lo sfiora... ed il biondo appena sente il contatto istintivamente gira la testa alla sua destra... La mano di Mario tentenna... prova di nuovo a toccare il viso di Marco, mentre lui nonostante si sia girato segue sempre i movimenti del giovane amico... si morde il labbro inferiore... si porta le mani sui capelli poi a coprire il viso lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia... Mario vedendolo letteralmente precipitare a terra si lancia in avanti, abbassandosi, con le mani protese verso di lui, cercando di bloccare la sua caduta... Le mani però riescono solamente ad afferrare per un istante un lembo della maglietta. Marco sulle ginocchia, con le mani sul viso, gli occhi chiusi, singhiozzando... Mario si inginocchia davanti a lui, le lacrime che riprendono a scorrere... afferra con decisione le mani di Marco e facendo forza riesce a scoprirgli il viso urlando «GUARDAMI!!!» Marco apre gli occhi, non si aspettava una reazione del genere, «guardami» con voce calma... _«guardami»_ sussurrando... e continuando a ripeterlo altre volte, piangendo, lo sguardo rivolto verso il terreno... qualche attimo dopo, si alza, aiuta Marco ad alzarsi... adesso i due giovani si guardano fissi negli occhi, Marco che non sa cosa dire, ancora sconvolto da quello che ha visto, Mario che ruota leggermente il viso alla sua sinistra, porgendo la guancia destra a Marco, _«colpisci Marco,»_ e poi ancora «colpisci Marco,» più intensamente... con decisione, «colpisci Marco...» Marco lo sguardo smarrito... _«Mario, non fare così»_ ma Mario insiste urlando «COLPISCI, CHE ASPETTI!!!» e vedendo che Marco è lì davanti a lui, immobile e non riuscendo a procurare alcuna reazione nel biondo... si gira dall'altra parte e senza dire nulla si allontana, prima trascinando un passo dietro l'altro, poi con maggiore frequenza, fino a correre via... Marco riesce ad udire alcuni singhiozzi... _che aspetti, vagli dietro, fermalo!!!_ Ma le sue gambe non si spostano di un centimetro... _fermalo!!!_

 

 

 

 

_immagine editata e pubblicata da mrs-rolls-reus su tumblr.com _

Marco apre la portiera della Aston Martin, sul sedile accanto a quello del guidatore la sua felpa, che indossa subito e quella di Mario... Mette in moto e parte di scatto, esce dal parcheggio ed imbocca il lungo viale alberato, le macchine parcheggiate ai lati... Marco rallenta, lo sguardo a sinistra e destra, sul marciapiede alla ricerca di Mario... poi lo vede, un centinaio di metri avanti a lui, aziona il tergicristalli, prima velocità, funzionamento ad intermittenza, perchè qualche goccia sta cominciando a scendere ed impedisce la perfetta visuale... Mario con passo deciso procede allontanandosi dal parco... sente dietro di se il rumore di una macchina ma non si gira, Marco lo sta seguendo a passo d'uomo... abbassa il finestrino lato destro, si allunga un poco, guardando fuori, anche se con la coda dell'occhio continua a controllare che la strada davanti a lui sia libera e non si presentino ostacoli. «Mario...» chiama... il suo giovane amico scuote la testa e prosegue senza girarsi... Marco lo segue sempre a passo d'uomo... alcune macchine parcheggiate lo costringono ad allontanarsi un attimo dal marciapiede ma appena possibile ritenta la manovra di avvicinamento... il finestrino sempre abbassato, mentre la pioggia aumenta di intensità... e ogni tanto tra le gocce che cadono si può notare qualche fiocco di neve... «Mario, piove... sali, ti prego... infila almeno la felpa, è freddo, piove...» ma Mario scuote di nuovo la testa, aggiungendo «lasciami solo...» Marco aziona la seconda velocità del tergicristalli, funzionamento continuo... «Mario, ti prego... ho sbagliato, mi fido di te...» Mario al sentire queste parole si ferma un secondo, ma poi scuote di nuovo la testa e riprende a camminare... aumentando i passi perchè la pioggia si è fatta insistente, i vestiti di Mario si stanno impregnando d'acqua... «Mario... ti prenderai una brutta influenza... fallo per me sali, non mi devi parlare, mi basta solo che sali in macchina e ti copri...» Un pò d'acqua entra dentro bagnando il sedile, Marco chiude il finestrino, lancia la Aston Martin, e dopo una ventina di metri inchioda. Afferra la felpa di Mario, apre la portiera senza neanche guardare e rischiando di colpire una macchina che dal lato opposto stava procedendo a velocità sostenuta... un lungo colpo di clacson ed alcune parole pronunciate nei suoi confronti... ma Marco neanche le sente... incurante dell'acqua gelida che gli sta bagnando i capelli ed i vestiti, si sposta dall'altro lato della macchina, sale sul marciapiede procedendo verso il parco... Mario a pochi metri da lui, cerca di passare ma Marco si piazza davanti, assecondando i suoi movimenti per impedirgli di proseguire... «Excuse me, Sir. An information please...» Marco esordisce, provando a rimanere serio ma con molta difficoltà... porgendo la felpa al suo amico e non può non notare come sul viso di Mario si stia formando un sorriso... anche lui sta cercando di rimanere serio... Marco ne approfitta e gli sussurra _«Mario, per favore sali... ne parliamo a casa»_ i capelli completamente bagnati, come tutto il resto, lo scroscio d'acqua in pochi minuti li ha inzuppati ben bene... I due amici si guardano negli occhi, si sono persi negli occhi dell'altro ed in queste condizioni diventa impossibile per i due resistere... Marco era arrabbiato con Mario per la foto come Mario con Marco perchè il biondo non ha avuto fiducia in lui... Mario ride indossando la felpa, «certo che hai una pronuncia terribile...» La risata di Mario è quasi quasi sovrastata da quella di Marco... mentre il suo giovane amico aggiunge «non che la mia sia migliore...» Mario sospira... mentre Marco si avvicina a lui allungando le mani sul suo viso, gli sposta i capelli che gli coprono parzialmente gli occhi e sorride... Mario fa altrettanto con quelli del biondo... si guardano negli occhi, un'occhiata al resto del corpo e vedendosi completamente fradici ridono... «Guarda come ci siamo conciati Mario» gli dice Marco... la mano destra del biondo dietro la nuca del giovane, appoggiando la testa, fronte con fronte e con un filo di voce _«certo che mi fido di te Sunny, solo che è stato un trauma vedere quella foto... non me l'aspettavo... non volevo reagire in quel modo...»_ _«Ti assicuro Marco che c'è una spiegazione, la foto è vera ma si trattava di un esercizio di allenamento»_ aggiungendo _«mi credi?»_ e Marco risponde all'istante, lo ha sempre saputo che ci doveva essere una spiegazione, non poteva essere vero, non poteva Mario tradirlo _«ti credo Mario_ » stacca la sua fronte da quella dell'amico, spostando la testa di qualche centimetro indietro, per poterlo guardare negli occhi... le gocce d'acqua che non accennano a smettere di cadere, è diminuita un poco l'intensità ma ormai i due amici sono completamente bagnati.

_immagine editata e pubblicata da mrs-rolls-reus su tumblr.com _

Marco attiva l'allarme satellitare della Aston Martin nera e poi segue Mario che intanto si era incamminato verso le scale che portano all'appartamento di Marco. Il biondo allunga il passo e raggiunge il suo giovane amico prima che metta il piede sul primo scalino, gli passa il braccio destro intorno alla vita, lo stringe guardandolo sorridendo... Mario si volta alla sua sinistra, quello sguardo... Marco ride felice... cominciando a salire le scale. «MARCO!!!» un grido... I due amici si fermano e si voltano in tutte le direzioni per cercare di individuare l'origine... e si guardano scuotendo la testa, «QUASSU!!!» un altro grido... Marco alza la testa, Mario lo segue ed ecco sulla terrazza, un paio di piani sopra di lui... «Signora Fuchs, buongiorno...» Marco sorridendo e togliendo dalla vita di Mario il suo braccio e passandolo dietro la nuca massaggiandola con la mano... lei in risposta «noto con piacere che non sei solo...» strizzando entrambi gli occhi, toccando pollice ed indice della mano destra, a formare un cerchio, alzando le altre tre dita, un “ok” non proprio perfetto ma facilmente intuibile... e poi aggiungendo «sono contenta che vi siate rimessi insieme» Marco alza le mani verso l'alto, muovendole, cercando di negare quanto affermato dalla signora... poi girandosi verso Mario, balbetta qualcosa, ricevendo in risposta un bel sorriso, «simpatica la signora...» e poi rivolto verso la terrazza, Mario dice «piacere di conoscerla signora Fuchs» La signora non se lo fa ripetere due volte, con ampi gesti fa segno di salire... «venite su, vi offro una bella cioccolata calda» Marco schiarisce la voce «signora Fuchs, la ringraziamo per l'invito, avremmo accettato volentieri, ma come vede» prendendo un lembo della felpa bagnata e mostrandola, «siamo bagnati fradici, abbiamo bisogno di fare una doccia», Marco è soddisfatto... sicuro che la signora Fuchs non insisterà, non che abbia cercato una scusa... è la pura verità, anche se il biondo poi si gira allarmato quando sente Mario aggiungere, rimarcando con tono deciso «INSIEME!» Marco alza lo sguardo verso la terrazza abbozzando un sorriso, poi di nuovo guardando il suo giovane amico... gli sussurra _«Mario...»_ come per pregarlo di non darle spago... in poche ore, con il suo tam tam, lo potrebbe venire a sapere tutta Dortmund... e quindi di nuovo rivolto verso la signora Fuchs, ciancischiando qualche scusa... «prima la faccio io... anzi... prima la fa Mario... e poi io...» ma Mario non sembra preoccuparsene... sorride... salutando la signora Fuchs. Si aggrappa al corpo di Marco, appoggiandosi totalmente a lui, tanto che il biondo deve tenersi alla ringhiera alla sua sinistra per non cadere, poi i due amici arrivano alla porta dell'appartamento... Un paio di starnuti ricordano loro che non è estate... e che rimanere ancora con i vestiti bagnati potrebbe voler dire mettersi a letto... Magari a Marco non dispiacerebbe doversi prendere cura di Mario, bloccato sul suo letto a Dortmund e rimandando quindi la sua partenza per il ritorno a casa a Monaco... ma preferisce averlo intorno in ottima salute.

_immagine editata e pubblicata da mrs-rolls-reus su tumblr.com _

Il getto dell'acqua bollente... in pochi minuti la doccia è piena di vapore, i due amici sono vicini ma fanno pure fatica a vedersi... evitano di stare proprio sotto il getto... «mi passeresti lo shampoo» chiede Mario all'amico, lo spazio a disposizione non è molto, Marco riesce comunque a girarsi, prende lo shampoo dalla mensola e lo passa a Mario mentre lui continua ad insaponarsi... _«Marco?_ » il giovane sposta la leva del miscelatore, un poco verso destra, l'acqua che prima usciva bollente adesso ha una temperatura accettabile e basta poco perchè anche il vapore cominci un poco a diradarsi... e poi continuando _«c'è una cosa in sospeso da risolvere...»_ con il biondo che vedendo l'espressione triste dell'amico gli chiede _«Felix?»_ Mario annuisce aggiungendo _«non posso partire senza prima essermi chiarito con lui»_ al che Marco apre leggermente la porta a vetri della doccia, in quel momento completamente ricoperta di una patina che impedisce di vederci attraverso, esce un attimo, completamente nudo ed insaponato, sentendo sulla sua pelle subito la differenza di temperatura tra dentro e fuori... a piedi nudi, le braccia aperte per mantenere un precario equilibrio, il vapore ha creato una patina anche sul pavimento, cercando di non scivolare si precipita verso la porta del bagno, mentre dalla doccia fa capolino Mario... incuriosito... ma di Marco vede solo il fondoschiena... e sorride... Marco, intanto, ha aperto la porta, la sua testa sparita alla vista di Mario, un'occhiata in salotto, basta un attimo per vedere che ore sono, poi rientra in bagno e sempre di corsa si precipita dentro la doccia con Mario che si sposta in un angolino per evitare di essere “investito” dall'amico... Marco sposta la leva del miscelatore verso sinistra, di nuovo l'acqua esce bollente e Marco riesce a resistere qualche istante sotto il getto... «che freddo...» ridendo... poi prima di rimanere ustionato, si scansa quei pochi centimetri sufficienti... guarda Mario e gli dice «la partita di Felix dovrebbe essere cominciata da una ventina di minuti, dovremmo fare in tempo a vedere il secondo tempo...» ed aggiungendo «gli facciamo una sorpresa, che dici?» Mario sorride felice e risponde «ok Marco» quindi si mette sotto il getto per eliminare il sapone rimasto, «permesso!!!» chiede strada Mario, ma Marco non fa neanche in tempo a spostarsi per fare passare il giovane, se lo trova praticamente addosso, Mario spinge e Marco in risposta prende del sapone dal suo corpo e lo spalma ben bene su quello di Mario... «noooooo, mi devo sciacquare di nuovo...» mentre si butta di nuovo verso il getto dell'acqua... Marco ride, anche Mario... ma poi insiste... «dai che altrimenti facciamo tardi.» Marco si toglie di dosso il sapone rimasto mentre Mario esce dalla doccia, prende due asciugamani, uno per se e l'altro per il biondo e glielo lancia appena questi esce a sua volta.

  _immagine editata e pubblicata da mrs-rolls-reus su tumblr.com_

La tribuna è quasi al completo, Mario e Marco salgono qualche scalino facendosi strada tra le persone presenti per vedere quelli che in un futuro non molto lontano potrebbero essere i nuovi idoli, cresciuti a Dortmund nel Borussia, con il cuore giallonero, quei giocatori a cui i tifosi si attaccano quasi morbosamente e per i quali soffrono le pene dell'inferno quando decidono di andare a calciare la palla in altri campi, in altre città... Nella squadra locale, con il numero 11 c'è un certo Götze... di nome Felix, attaccante di grandi qualità, di grandi prospettive... anche se è ancora prematuro capire se potrà raggiungere i livelli di suo fratello maggiore, Mario. Non c'è neanche bisogno di spiegare perchè il giovane Götze abbia scelto la maglia numero 11... è così affiatato con Marco che lo chiama “zio” ed è il suo più grande tifoso... insieme a Mario. I due amici si spostano qualche fila più in alto, in modo che la rete che li separa dal campo non ostruisca loro la visuale. In questo momento non sta piovendo, anche se il campo è leggermente allentato... Sono arrivati che mancavano pochi minuti alla fine del primo tempo e quando l'arbitro fischia Mario vorrebbe raggiungere la rete per parlare con Felix... ma poi decide di non disturbarlo, anche perchè parlarci non è sufficiente, spiegarsi non è sufficiente, vuole abbracciare il suo “cucciolo”.

_immagine pubblicata su Westfälische Nachrichten _

Durante l'intervallo un timido sole fa capolino tra le nuvole, Mario è seduto in tribuna quando vede Marco che sta tornando da lui, nelle mani due bicchierini termici bianchi da cui sale del vapore, il caffè per cercare di riscaldarsi un poco... raggiunto l'amico gli lascia un bicchierino mentre si siede accanto a lui e gli dice, «bevi piano che è bollente» e dopo averne sorseggiato un poco, continua «terribile... sa di tutto meno che di caffè», voltandosi verso l'amico che annuisce sorridendo... e poi aggiunge «almeno è caldo». Mentre i due amici lo sorseggiano senza dire nulla, le squadre entrano in campo per il secondo tempo. Il Borussia Dortmund sta perdendo 1 a 0... Felix è di nuovo in campo, lo sguardo basso... Mario lo osserva e poi verso Marco, «non è tranquillo... è nervoso...» ed infatti nei minuti che seguono i fatti danno ragione a Mario... impreciso, svogliato, più volte ripreso dall'allenatore che minaccia di sostituirlo se continua così, più volte ripreso dall'arbitro dopo alcuni interventi particolarmente fallosi... Poi all'ennesimo passaggio sbagliato, all'ennesimo rimprovero da parte dell'allenatore, ecco che Felix si toglie i guanti e li getta per terra con un gesto di stizza, facendo segno alla panchina di sostituirlo... Mario non ci pensa due volte, si alza, le braccia al cielo gridando «FELIX!» nel silenzio tutti si girano verso di lui ed anche il suo fratellino... che stava mogio mogio dirigendosi verso gli spogliatoi... vedendo suo fratello, sorride felice, Mario si precipita alla rete, saltando gli scalini, tre a tre, rischiando di sfracellarsi per terra... mentre anche Felix corre verso la rete... Arrivati a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro, separati solo dalla rete di recinzione, Mario infila le dita tra le maglie, cercando un contatto fisico con il fratellino che emozionato si commuove e con un filo di voce gli dice « _Mario, perdonami... sono stato uno stupido, ho sbagliato, non volevo dirti quello che ti ho detto, non lo pensavo... perdonami..._ » Mario sorride ed in risposta « _quella foto ha fregato anche me e Marco... ma tutto si risolve... però adesso fammi un favore... torna in campo e fai vedere quello che vali, quello che un Götze vale_ » Felix ricambia con un bellissimo sorriso, gli lancia un bacio con le mani, il mister stava per chiamare la sostituzione quando Mario gli urla «FERMO, NON ESCE!!!» Il giocatore che doveva sostituirlo torna a sedere in panchina, mentre Felix recupera i guanti e quando riprende il gioco è il primo a lanciarsi su ogni pallone, prima si estraniava quasi dal gioco, adesso invece chiede la palla, passa, chiama i compagni, li incita... il Borussia Dortmund schiaccia nella propria area la squadra ospite che cerca in tutti i modi di mantenere il gol di vantaggio. Una vittoria vorrebbe dire sorpassare proprio la squadra giallonera in testa alla classifica... Felix ha diverse occasioni per segnare, ma la bravura del portiere, un pò di sfortuna per due legni colpiti... Ormai mancano pochi minuti alla fine della partita, Felix si volta verso la tribuna, verso Marco e Mario, lo sguardo sconsolato... ma Mario stringe i pugni mostrandoli al fratellino ed incitandolo a continuare, a non arrendersi... L'arbitro segnala il recupero, tre minuti... Il Borussia Dortmund recupera la palla al limite della propria area e si rovescia all'attacco con tutti gli effettivi. Alcuni passaggi, la palla che arriva al limite dell'aria a Felix, che non ci pensa due volte e tira. La palla sembra destinata ad insaccarsi in rete, il portiere avversario si tuffa, riesce a sfiorarla con la punta delle dita, quel tocco quasi impercettibile che però fa cambiare traiettoria alla palla... Scheggia il palo e termina sul fondo, alla sinistra del portiere. Il calcio d'angolo in attacco, il cross che sembra essere lungo per tutti, ma Felix non si arrende, rincorre la palla, in scivolata evita che esca dalla linea laterale, poi si rialza e sempre con la palla al piede affronta due difensori che gli impediscono l'ingresso in area, una finta a sbilanciarne uno, mentre con un dribbling supera l'altro ed appena entra in area, un tiro a giro che si va ad infilare inesorabilmente nell'angolino basso alla sinistra del portiere, che si tuffa ma nulla può... Felix, le braccia allargate, lo sguardo prima in cielo e poi verso la tribuna... corre, mentre Mario si lancia su Marco e lo abbraccia, il biondo ricambia e poi tutti e due scendono alla rete mentre Felix è rincorso dai compagni, tutti si lanciano nel mucchio e l'autore del gol del pareggio, che permette al Borussia Dortmund di mantenere il comando della classifica, sparisce alla loro vista. Triplice fischio dell'arbitro, mentre Felix fa capolino da sotto il mucchio di corpi e rimessosi in piedi arriva finalmente alla rete... vuole abbracciare Mario e Marco... si gira alla sua destra, con l'aiuto di un compagno di squadra riesce a salire sul tettino della panchina e da lì scavalcare la rete è un attimo... Mario è sotto e lo prende al volo. I due fratelli si abbracciano calorosamente... commuovendosi... Marco è proprio lì accanto, passa la mano destra sulla testa di Felix e con l'altra il collo di Mario. _«Mario, c'è il video su YouTube... Rikhard me lo ha mostrato, era un esercizio di allenamento... perdonami, non avrei mai dovuto dubitare di te»_ e lo dice piangendo amaramente... _«E' tutto a posto Felix»_ Mario sussurra al fratello baciandolo sulla guancia... il fratellino, alza lo sguardo, cercando di sorridere poi si gira alla sua sinistra e lasciando un attimo Mario si fionda tra le braccia di Marco che ricambia appassionatamente. «Che gol Felix» e poi rivolto a Mario, «questo farà le scarpe a tutti e due» ridendo...

Mario sta raggiungendo la zona d'imbarco ma prima di salutare Marco, grida... «WOODY!!!» e ride... un saluto con la mano poi si gira e sparisce alla vista del biondo.

L'aereo si è appena portato sopra le nuvole, il segnale delle cinture di sicurezza si spenge, Mario le slaccia, reclina leggermente il sedile, appoggia la testa, guarda alla sua sinistra... dall'oblò vede il sole avvicinarsi all'orizzonte... _Marco..._

 

_immagine editata e pubblicata da mrs-rolls-reus su tumblr.com _

La sconfitta interna contro il Bayern Monaco ha lasciato il segno, in positivo per la squadra di Mario perchè ha continuato a vincere prendendo il largo, in negativo per il Borussia Dortmund che a causa di pareggi e sconfitte è arrivato ad avere 12 punti di ritardo dalla vetta... ed ormai manca solo una partita, quella di sabato 21 dicembre, in casa contro l'Hertha Berlino prima della pausa invernale. Non si può dire che Marco sia di buon umore... non è sereno... Quando le cose vanno bene, quando la squadra si esprime bene e vince, anche se ci sono problemi irrisolti, questi passano in secondo piano... Ma se le cose vanno male ecco che i problemi tornano prepotentemente all'attacco... e la mente di Marco va sempre a finire lì... _Mario..._

Dortmund 7 dicembre. Marco è steso sul divano, davanti alla televisione accesa e sintonizzata su Sky... Mario, il _suo_ Mario sta affrontando il Werder Brema, partita fuori casa... Il Borussia Dortmund invece ha una partita molto importante, in casa contro il Bayer Leverkusen. Serve una vittoria per agganciare al secondo posto proprio il Bayer... La partita si giocherà alle 18.30 al Signal Iduna Park e Marco si sta attardando a casa... ultimamente non gli è capitato spesso di vedere Mario giocare... Sorseggia una birra, la sacca con la roba è “parcheggiata” proprio davanti alla porta dell'ingresso... Per il Bayern è una passeggiata... ormai manca poco alla fine della partita ed il risultato è un tennistico 6 a 0... Mario ha giocato bene, si sta integrando, sta diventando parte importante della squadra di Baviera... Marco sospira... Non può essere triste perchè Mario sta giocando bene, perchè alla fine quello che gli aveva detto lui si sta avverando... Anche se questo lo sta allontanando da lui sempre di più...

“ _sono parole che non hai ancora detto, ma le hai pensate... eccome se le hai pensate, chissà, magari in cuor tuo hai sempre sperato che il mio trasferimento potesse essere un fiasco totale”_ _ **(The Curse of Götzeus)**_

Queste parole rimbombano nella testa di Marco... _alla fine forse forse Mario aveva ragione..._ se Mario non si fosse trovato bene a Monaco, se avesse avuto problemi con l'allenatore, con i compagni, con il metodo di gioco dell'allenatore spagnolo... _sarebbe potuto tornare a Dortmund..._ Marco ricaccia indietro qualche lacrima, _no, non è vero, non l'ho mai pensato..._ ma forse in fondo in fondo, anche senza volerlo... Marco non è orgoglioso di questo, lo fa sentire in colpa nei confronti dell'amico... e mentre tutti questi pensieri stanno prendendo il sopravvento, ecco un'azione sulla destra, Mario entra in area, si incunea tra i difensori ed arrivato nei pressi della porta tira e segna... è il novantesimo, i compagni lo abbracciano, festeggiano un'altra sua grande prestazione impreziosita da assist e pure da un gol... Marco è felice che abbia segnato il suo amico, vede avvicinarsi David ma non ci fa troppo caso... o almeno non pensava di doverci fare caso, fino a quando un'immagine gli si fissa nella mente...

_immagine pubblicata da mario-gotze-black-and-white su tumblr.com _

Marco rimane senza parole... non dice nulla, sa solo che vorrebbe sparire dalla faccia della terra, ogni giorno è sempre più difficile, Mario sembra aver superato benissimo il loro distacco... lui non ci riesce proprio... Afferra con rabbia il telecomando, si alza, spenge la televisione e poi getta il telecomando sul divano. Guarda l'orologio sul muro... è tardi... lo staranno già aspettando allo stadio... Quell'immagine... gli si è fissata nella mente come la luce impressiona una pellicola, indelebilmente... Adora quel sorriso, vive per quel sorriso, Mario è felice, lo si vede... con David si trova bene, dividono la camera, non gli ci vorrà molto prima che lo dimentichi... _NOOOO, Marco! Ci sei già cascato una volta, non puoi mettere sempre in dubbio tutto... devi avere fiducia in lui..._ Lascia cadere la sacca dentro il bagagliaio, lo chiude... la strada per lo stadio la conosce a memoria e quando 15 minuti dopo parcheggia nella zona riservata ai giocatori del Borussia Dortmund, spenge il motore... le mani aggrappate al volante... La testa persa in mille pensieri, fatica a rendersi conto di aver guidato, di essersi fermato agli stop, di aver dato la precedenza, non ricorda nulla, solo quell'immagine fissata indelebilmente... Prende l'iPhone e si accorge di aver ricevuto diverse chiamate... ma non gli interessano. Mario in questo momento sarà sotto la doccia... compone un messaggio e lo invia. Quindi raccolte le sue cose lascia la macchina attivando l'allarme satellitare e si dirige di corsa negli spogliatoi. Fuori c'è Mister Klopp preoccupatissimo, cammina nervosamente e quando vede spuntare la sagoma di Marco, gli lancia un urlo «MA LO SAI CHE ORE SONO?» indicando con un dito l'orologio al polso ed aggiungendo «E PERCHE' NON RISPONDI ALLE CHIAMATE?». A Marco non piace dire le bugie... soprattutto al Mister, perchè non se lo merita, però è troppo complicato spiegargli la situazione ed allora le prime parole che gli escono dalla bocca sono «scusa Mister, mi sono addormentato sul divano...» sempre di corsa, passandogli davanti mentre Klopp accompagna il suo passaggio mimando uno scappellotto che però non arriva a destinazione. Marco si blocca, proprio davanti alla porta degli spogliatoi, lascia la sacca per terra, si volta, torna indietro, si passa la mano destra tra i capelli, apre la bocca... sta per dire qualcosa, vorrebbe dire la verità, prova a balbettare qualcosa. Mister Klopp, lo sguardo preoccupato... « _se non superi questo momento sarai costretto ad andare a giocare a Monaco_ » a Marco vengono le lacrime agli occhi, si morde il labbro nervosamente, per cercare di ricacciarle indietro, poi il Mister gli fa segno di raggiungere i compagni, «forza cambiati, c'è una partita da giocare, ricordi?» e poi prima che il biondo sparisca dalla sua vista aggiunge «partirai dalla panchina».

_immagine editata e pubblicata da mrs-rolls-reus su tumblr.com _

Marco apre la porta metallica degli spogliatoi ed appena entrato la tira dietro di se con forza, provocando un forte rumore, mentre Robert e Nuri preoccupati, lo accompagnano con lo sguardo, mentre si dirige verso il suo posto, la maglietta gialla con il numero 11 è lì che lo aspetta.

Mario è uno degli ultimi a salire sul pullman che li riporterà a casa dopo la splendida vittoria di Brema. Mentre stava raccogliendo le sue cose dall'armadietto dello spogliatoio si è accorto che è arrivato un SMS di Marco, ma non ha ancora avuto modo di leggerlo, sta cercando un pò di privacy, non vuole che con quest'altra foto che sicuramente uscirà sorgano ulteriori problemi con Marco, spera di riuscire a parlarci prima che il suo amico la veda. Passa il posto che di solito divide con David, il suo amico è già seduto in attesa del suo arrivo e appena lo vede si sposta sul posto al finestrino per liberargli quello vicino al corridoio. Mario però non si accorge neanche del gesto di David, prosegue diritto dirigendosi verso il fondo del pullman. David rimane un pò interdetto, si allunga verso il corridoio e poi con la testa fa capolino seguendo i movimenti di Mario e quando lo vede mettersi a sedere sull'ultima fila, si alza e lo raggiunge. Mario ha preso di nuovo in mano l'iPhone, seleziona il nuovo messaggio arrivato e lo apre, proprio mentre David si mette a sedere vicino a lui e gli dice «problemi Mario?» Mario era sicuro di essere solo e quando sente la voce di David si ritrae e nasconde l'iPhone... «problemi? no... perchè?» David non capisce... «scusa Mario, ti ho fatto qualcosa? Ce l'hai con me?» Mario scuote la testa... «no, David, perchè me lo chiedi? Stavo cercando solo un pò di privacy... ho bisogno di starmene un poco da solo, ma tu non c'entri...» e gli sorride. David forza a sua volta un sorriso, poi scusandosi torna a sedere al suo posto. Mario legge il messaggio di Marco.

_**Che cosa avrei dato per essere al posto di David... Mi manchi da morire... :'(** _

Marco ha inviato anche due foto in allegato

_immagini pubblicate da vashappenpotatos su tumblr.com _

_Ha visto le immagini..._ pensa Mario, sospirando... sceglie Woody dall'elenco dei contatti e chiama... ma poi si batte la mano sinistra sulla fronte... _che stupido, sta giocando adesso..._ si collega a Sky, seleziona la partita Borussia Dortmund vs Bayer Leverkusen. Le squadre stanno entrando in campo in questo momento, scorre ad uno ad uno i giocatori gialloneri in cerca di Marco... ma non lo trova...

La partita con il Bayer Leverkusen si mette subito male, al diciottesimo un disimpegno sbagliato di Friedrich e Son che segna il gol vittoria. Sta per iniziare il secondo tempo e quando Mario vede Marco ancora in tuta seduto in panchina esclama ad alta voce «MISTER! CHE ASPETTI A FARLO ENTRARE...» con i suoi compagni di squadra che si girano tutti verso di lui, specialmente Pep Guardiola che si è sentito tirare in ballo... Mario è diventato tutto rosso, più anche della sua nuova maglia, lui non puoi vedersi ma sente il calore che improvvisamente gli è salito alla testa... Fa appena in tempo a pronunciare un _«scusate»_ a bassa voce, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul display dell'iPhone... Marco entra quando manca una mezzora alla fine ma il Borussia Dortmund non riesce a segnare, si impegna, Mario fa il tifo per lui, segue le azioni con trasporto, cercando però di non farlo trasparire troppo e quindi quando il Borussia va vicino al pareggio, strozza in gola un urlo, batte i piedi e colpisce con un pugno il sedile davanti a lui... La partita è finita, il Bayer ha vinto, aumentando il vantaggio sulla squadra giallonera... I ragazzi di Klopp, come al termine di ogni partita, si prendono per mano e si dirigono sotto il muro giallo per ringraziare i tifosi, che in ogni occasione, specialmente quando ce n'è più bisogno, non fanno mai mancare loro il calore. Mario incrocia lo sguardo triste di Marco... e darebbe qualsiasi cosa per trovarsi accanto a lui, prenderlo tra le sue braccia, stringerlo a se, fargli sentire il suo calore, fargli capire quanto sia stato difficile per lui prendere questa decisione, lasciare Dortmund, lasciare lui... Si alza e gattonando sopra i sedili raggiunge il finestrino, lo apre, mette fuori la testa, lo sguardo al cielo mentre alcune gocce d'acqua gli bagnano il viso costringendolo a socchiudere gli occhi... apre la bocca, gli manca il respiro... _Marco... perdonami..._

_immagine pubblicata da lenareus su tumblr.com _

Poi si rimette a sedere e conta i minuti, secondo dopo secondo, vuole assolutamente parlare con Marco, ha provato diverse volte a chiamare...

Marco è uno degli ultimi a rientrare negli spogliatoi, sa cosa lo aspetta, le facce tristi dei compagni, lo sguardo abbassato, un silenzio surreale... Marco odia tutto ciò, a Dortmund si è abituato bene, ci sono stati periodi buoni e periodi meno buoni, ma in questo momento sembra tutto volgere al peggio. Si avvicina alla porta, in altre occasioni il cigolio non si sarebbe neanche avvertito, invece adesso rimbomba come se si trovasse in un grande ambiente vuoto. Passa accanto a Robert che afferrato l'asciugamano si sta dirigendo verso le docce, prova a sorridere a Marco... che non cerca neanche di rispondere forzando... davanti a lui Nuri, gli poggia la mano sulla testa, l'amico si gira e gli dice «ti stanno cercando insistentemente, il cellulare non ha smesso di suonare...» ed infatti un paio di secondi ed ecco di nuovo la musichetta del suo iPhone. Marco si trascina verso l'armadietto e quando recupera l'iPhone scopre che la chiamata è da parte di Mario. Accetta la chiamata, sospira profondamente... mentre dall'altra parte _«Marco...»_ il biondo non risponde, Mario allunga le gambe, appoggiando la schiena sulla parete fredda del pullman, il finestrino aperto sopra di lui, _«mi dispiace per la partita, come mai dalla panchina?»_ cercando di confortare l'amico, il Borussia Dortmund sta perdendo punti su punti, Marco risponde con un laconico _«punizione, arrivato tardi allo stadio»_ mentre Mario aggiunge _«però non meritavate di perdere»_ Marco seduto sulla panca, accanto al suo armadietto, alcuni compagni che si stanno dirigendo verso le docce, altri che sono già di ritorno, non vedono l'ora di uscire da lì e dimenticare la partita appena terminata. _«però abbiamo perso ed alla fine conta solo quello»_ passandosi la mano sul viso, Mario si morde il labbro inferiore _«Marco?»_ prendendo un lungo respiro _«hai visto il mio gol?»_ ed il biondo _«sì Mario, sei stato molto bravo»_ non volendo aggiungere altro, sa dove vuole arrivare il suo giovane amico, che infatti non sentendo altro da Marco, continua _«è nata così, non l'avevamo prevista, con David ne avevamo parlato tempo fa, però poi non ne avevamo fatto più nulla...»_ Marco si alza, _«ha ragione Franz, Mario»_ e poi _«giochi con il Bayern adesso, hai tutto il diritto di esultare quando segni»_ Marco è convinto di quello che dice ma non è ancora pronto, non si sente pronto ad accettare tutto questo... e senza nasconderlo _«sono geloso Mario, geloso di chi ha la fortuna di starti accanto»_ una pausa e poi _«perchè io questa fortuna non l'ho più»_ sente alcune lacrime bagnargli le guance e sposta la testa quasi dentro l'armadietto, cercando un pò di privacy. Mario si accorge che il suo amico sta combattendo contro la voglia di piangere, Mario prende un altro bel respiro, _«come credi che io mi senta quando Nuri ti bacia o ridi felice mentre Pierre si getta su di te?»_ ma sente il bisogno di cambiare argomento... non vuole che le emozioni prendano il sopravvento e quindi dice _«belle le foto che mi hai mandato, ti ricordi?»_ vuole farlo parlare, _«mi ricordo... avevo le mani gelate, nonostante i guanti»_ e Mario _«e non hai trovato posto migliore che infilarle sotto la mia maglia?»_ provando a sorridere, cercando di allentare la commozione... « _ero sicuro di trovare un posticino caldo_ » Marco, tra una lacrima e l'altra... « _Marco, ormai manca poco, devi resistere... tu non prendere impegni che a Natale andiamo via... ok?_ » « _ok, Mario_ » con un filo di voce Marco risponde e l'amico marcando le parole per fargli capire quanto manchi anche a lui, quanto pesi anche a lui la lontananza... _«solo io e te»_

L'ultima partita prima della pausa invernale è al Signal Iduna Park contro l'Hertha Berlino. In altre occasioni una partita del genere non avrebbe creato troppi problemi, non che la squadra giallonera possa prendere sottogamba qualche impegno, sottovalutare l'avversario è una delle cose più pericolose che si possono fare, ma quando una squadra è guidata da Mister Klopp, questa è una possibilità che non si può neanche prendere in considerazione. La partita comincia pure bene ed è Marco a realizzare il gol del vantaggio.

Mario è in camera d'albergo, calzoncini corti e maglietta... In Marocco è tutto un altro clima, anche se non è estate... Mario è a Casablanca dove in serata li aspetta la finale contro la squadra locale del Raja, per il trofeo FIFA World Cup. La partita di semifinale il Bayern l'ha giocata il 17 dicembre contro i cinesi del Guangzhou Evergreen guidata dal coach italiano Marcello Lippi. Troppa differenza, Götze gioca, segna uno stupendo gol, il primo dei tre finali... Mario avanza verso l'area, poi decide di tirare, la palla si insacca nell'angolino in alto alla destra del portiere che nulla può... I compagni lo festeggiano... poi si avvicina David... 

_immagine pubblicata da miasanmia4ever su tumblr.com _

Mario sta seguendo la partita del Borussia e quando Marco entra in area alla destra del portiere dell'Hertha in uscita e tira, facendo terminare la palla in rete, Mario grida di gioia... anche se poi si intristisce un poco quando vede che Marco non esulta, non si lascia andare... I compagni si avvicinano per festeggiarlo, Nuri lo abbraccia lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia sinistra...

Dopo lo sbandamento iniziale l'Hertha comincia a giocare e non è difficile rendersi conto che il Borussia Dortmund non è in partita, troppi infortuni stanno condizionando la stagione, la stanno rovinando irreparabilmente, perchè ormai il Bayern è praticamente irraggiungibile... l'Hertha prima pareggia e poi verso lo scadere, su un errore di Marian Sarr riesce a trovare il gol del 2 a 1. Il risultato non cambierà... Brutta partita per il Borussia... Non avrebbe potuto trovare modo peggiore per chiudere l'anno, tutti si aspettavano la riscossa, dopo due sconfitte interne, ed invece ecco giungere anche la terza ed alla fine pure meritatamente... Mario prende l'iPhone... sta per chiamare... ma ha paura che non reggerebbe un altro confronto a distanza con Marco... ha bisogno di vederlo, di parlarci a tu per tu, ha bisogno di averlo tra le sue braccia...

Mario si volta alla sua sinistra, nel sedile accanto al finestrino dell'aereo c'è David che dorme, il trofeo che il Bayern ha vinto incastrato sotto il suo braccio sinistro, l'ennesimo trofeo, la finale vinta contro il Raja Casablanca per 2 a 0, anche se Mario ha giocato solo una decina di minuti verso la fine. Sarebbe stato sicuramente più contento di giocare la finale dall'inizio... ma l'ha sempre saputo che venendo al Bayern non avrebbe mai potuto pretendere un posto da titolare. Adesso la squadra sta rientrando in Germania... dove li aspetta la pausa invernale.

Il segnale di allacciare le cinture di sicurezza e la voce del comandante che avverte che devono attraversare una perturbazione e quindi probabile che l'aereo potrebbe ballare un poco. Mario si gira, vede l'amico che non si è accorto di nulla, sta ancora dormendo... prima della sua quindi si allunga per recuperare la cintura dell'amico allacciandola, per poi rimettersi per bene a sedere e sistemarsi a dovere. Poi sente una mano afferrare la sua sinistra, Mario sorride felice... una stretta forte e lui ricambia più che volentieri, poi si gira di nuovo alla sua sinistra, l'amico che lo guarda un pò preoccupato, non era preparato e quindi quando si è svegliato all'improvviso ha avuto paura, ma il contatto con la mano di Mario, sentire la sua stretta, guardare il suo dolce sorriso lo ha tranquillizzato... Mario sorride e gli dice _«ben svegliato caro, non è nulla... una perturbazione, si balla un poco»_ mentre i due amici cercando di assecondare i movimenti dell'aereo, le mani sempre a contatto. Mario guarda sempre fisso negli occhi l'amico, si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore e poi lo mordicchia nervosamente... « _Non mi passava un attimo, non sai quanto aspettavo questo momento_ » ed il biondo _«grazie Mario»_ Un paio di giorni prima, Mario sta preparando la valigia, sistemando qualche maglietta, alcuni calzoncini, un paio di costumi da bagno... destinazione? Sicuramente sole, caldo e mare... l'iPhone a stretto tra la spalla e la guancia, «allora, sei pronto, quando arrivi?» e Marco «prendo il volo oggi pomeriggio, arrivo in serata...» «Ci vediamo all'aeroporto allora... poi si parte...» Marco è felice, «ma quindi non me lo vuoi dire dove andiamo?» «non che sia importante, mi basta che tu sia accanto a me, con te andrei in capo al mondo» aggiunge ridendo... «Ti piacerà Marco, sole, caldo, mare... porta roba leggera ma anche un completo».

Dove? Non ha importanza... Lontano dal freddo che attanaglia la Germania. I due amici hanno bisogno di rilassarsi, di ricaricare le batterie, di passare del tempo insieme, come non succedeva da tempo... Questo anno che sta terminando è stato molto difficile, ha messo a dura prova i due amici, che però non si sono mai persi d'animo. Sono caduti più volte, ma sempre rialzandosi e sapendo che insieme ce la possono fare. I giorni passano velocemente, Marco e Mario sempre insieme, non si staccano mai l'uno dall'altro, la paura che qualcosa li possa dividere di nuovo. La sera prima della partenza, del ritorno a casa, all'ultimo piano, l'albergo ha organizzato una festa per celebrare il Natale... Marco e Mario si trovano nella loro camera al ventisettesimo piano, uno degli ultimi... Mario è già tutto vestito a puntino, tutto in tiro, come se dovesse andare al suo matrimonio, si è tolto un attimo la giacca, è appoggiata alla poltrona vicino alla finestra, lui è steso sul letto, i piedi dove sta il cuscino, la testa in fondo, le mani incrociate sotto il mento... mentre osserva Marco, il biondo è davanti allo specchio, si sta sistemando i capelli... un'operazione che potrebbe richiedere anche diversi minuti... Mario lo guarda, lo fissa... e Marco ad un certo punto sentendosi osservato si gira verso l'amico, vede quel suo bellissimo sorriso e non può fare a meno di ricambiare, sospirando... Mario sussurra _«sei bellissimo, cadranno tutte ai tuoi piedi e non solo loro...»_ poi si mette a sedere sul letto, si alza, si avvicina, continua a guardarlo, e gli sistema leggermente la cravatta... «adesso sei perfetto» Marco sospira, si morde in continuazione le labbra. Mario capisce che c'è qualcosa che lo turba _«ehi Marco, cosa c'è... ci sono io qui, io e te soli...»_ Marco riesce solo a dire « _domani..._ » _«Non pensiamo a domani Marco, godiamoci il presente, divertiamoci, passiamo una bella serata, nottata... ho voglia di fare pazzie...»_ Marco prova a sorridere... aggiungendo _«mi devo preoccupare???»_ e Mario allunga una mano, la passa dietro il collo del biondo, facendolo abbassare leggermente, quel tanto che basta perchè Mario avvicini la sua bocca alla fronte del biondo baciandola... dicendo «potresti...» ridendo.

La cena quasi finita, nel salone accanto, un piano bar, si cominciano a sentire alcune note... Mario che versa un altro pò di vino a Marco, il biondo dice «basta Mario, non ce la faccio più...» ridendo... i due amici hanno bevuto un pò, non sono ubriachi, diciamo che sono sull'allegro, in quella condizione in cui non ci si vergogna di nulla e si fanno cose che in situazioni normali neanche ti sfiorerebbero la mente... Anche se tra Marco e Mario non ci sono mai stati problemi di questo tipo.

 

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

 

Mario si alza all'improvviso, si toglie la giacca e la lascia sopra la sedia, costringe il biondo ad alzarsi a sua volta, a togliersi la giacca, poi lo afferra per un braccio e lo trascina nel salone accanto... Alcune persone si sono già lanciate in pista a ballare. Una persona locale, vestita con una giacca bianca, un farfallino rosso ed una camicia azzurrina, in un inglese perfetto, sta suonando la tastiera elettronica e sta cantando il successo di molti anni fa dei Wham!

 

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

 

«Mario, fermo... Non voglio ballare...» cerca di protestare invano Marco, ma Mario è irremovibile... «Dai, lasciati andare...» adesso i due amici si trovano al centro della pista, Mario comincia a muoversi e guarda il biondo che invece è ancora li fermo come una statua... «Dai Marco, segui il ritmo... lasciati andare...» il biondo si avvicina a Mario e lo abbraccia stretto, la testa appoggiata accanto a quella di Mario, le guance a toccarsi, ondeggiando... «Ma Marco, questo non è un lento...» Marco però fa finta di non sentire... _«Mario... ho bisogno di coccole...»_ cerca di giustificarsi ridendo...

 

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye._

_Tell me, baby,_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well,_

_It's been a year,_

_It doesn't surprise me_

 

Mario si arrende all'amico e quindi si aggrappa a sua volta al biondo, non seguendo più il ritmo della canzone... e poi avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio del biondo e soffiandoci dentro, ridendo. Marco scuote leggermente la testa a causa del fastidio... ma sorride a sua volta e si aggrappa al corpo di Mario con ancora più forza e decisione _._

 

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, “I love you,”_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been._

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again._

 

…

 

Poi la musica comincia a sfumare... Marco alza lo sguardo verso il pianista e vede che questi sta guardando i due amici ridendo, pollice in alto in segno di approvazione e poi fa partire una nuova melodia... e dalle prime note, Marco nota con soddisfazione che si tratta di un lento... appoggia di nuovo la testa sul corpo di Mario e si abbandona a lui.

 

_Met you by surprise_

_I didn't realize_

_That my life would change forever_

_Saw you standing there_

_I didn't know I'd care_

_There was something_

_special in the air_

 

I due amici si guardano negli occhi... Mario ride... _«_ hai vinto tu biondo, _»_ e poi _«_ Il tempo delle mele... quale canzone migliore... _»_ continuando a ridere... e poi sussurrando _«stiamo percorrendo un sentiero pericoloso...»_ stringendo le braccia ancora di più intorno a Marco.

 

_Dreams are my reality_

_The only kind of real fantasy_

_Illusions are a common thing_

_I try to live in dreams_

_It seems as if it's meant to be_

 

_Dreams are my reality_

_A different kind of reality_

_I dream of loving in the night_

_And loving seems alright_

_Although it's only fantasy_

 

…

 

Mario si blocca, afferra il braccio di Marco, tornano nella sala accanto per riprendere le giacche e poi lo trascina via con se. Stanno correndo verso l'ascensore... Le giacche di nuovo indosso, Mario preme il pulsante, in attesa che l'ascensore arrivi al piano, guarda fisso Marco, ride, non può fare a meno di ridere... E' felice, come felice è Marco. Appena le porte si aprono si fiondano dentro, non sono soli, c'è una coppia, un signore anziano e pure un cameriere... ma a loro non importa, l'ascensore comincia a scendere... mentre Mario allunga le mani, gli sfila la camicia dai pantaloni e poi verso il nodo della cravatta di Marco e comincia a scioglierlo, trova un pò di difficoltà perchè non riesce a smettere di ridere... gli effetti dell'alcol cominciano a farsi sentire... Mario prova di nuovo, con Marco che appoggiato alla parete dell'ascensore cerca di protestare, ma senza esserne veramente convinto... poi vede passare il piano 27 e dice «Mario? Abbiano appena passato il nostro piano...» ma Mario non fa troppo caso a quello che gli dice il biondo. A volte perde l'equilibrio e si ritrova proprio addosso al biondo... e i due amici non smettono di ridere... Ogni tanto Mario da un'occhiata al display e quando vede passare il numero 11, preme... «Decimo piano Mario?» aggiungendo interdetto «che ci facciamo al decimo?» Le porte si aprono, Mario esce di corsa, tirando l'amico per la cravatta, ormai quasi completamente sciolta, rischiano di “investire” un carrello che trasporta una serie di asciugamani... ne prende un paio al volo, «grazie» rivolto alla cameriera che li stava trasportando e poi continua la sua corsa, arrivando ad un cartello con la scritta “POOL”. Si volta verso Marco, lo guarda, sorride... ed il biondo finalmente capendo le intenzioni dell'amico, inizia a sfilarsi la giacca, appena superata la porta che li conduce in piscina, un pavimento lucido, ai lati della piscina tante palme, con delle luci a serpentina che come piante rampicanti occupano il loro tronco, che illuminano quel tanto che basta... ed un cavalletto con la scritta “Caution – Wet Floor”. Marco e Mario entrano di corsa, non fanno neanche caso all'avvertimento, così presi dai vestiti che cercano in tutti i modi di sfilarsi. Chi dovesse arrivare in piscina in questo momento, potrebbe seguire i vari indumenti sparsi per terra per raggiungere i due amici. Mario è il primo che finalmente tolti gli slip, li lancia addosso a Marco e poi si getta in aqua con un tuffo a bomba. Marco con in mano gli slip di Mario... li guarda interdetto e poi li getta in terra... protestando, «nudi?» con Mario che gli fa segno di non pensare troppo... «dai, forza, che aspetti!» ed ecco pure Marco che liberatosi dell'ultimo indumento rimasto si getta in acqua. E' notte fonda, sono le 3, l'acqua non è proprio caldissima, ma neanche troppo fredda, la piscina è composta da una sezione più bassa, per i bambini, poi una zona circolare con tanti zampilli d'acqua calda, una Jacuzzi... e poi c'è una zona più ampia dove si tocca facilmente ma che permette pure di fare anche qualche piccolo tratto a nuoto.

_immagine pubblicata su kl-hotels.com _

Un attimo per riprendersi, in piedi in mezzo alla vasca, Marco che cerca di sistemarsi i capelli... con Mario che lo guarda e ride... poi si immerge di nuovo, arriva in zona biondo, afferra con le mani saldamente le caviglie e tira, facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Marco e costringendolo sott'acqua... Ha appena fatto in tempo a prendere un pò d'aria ed a chiudere la bocca evitando una bevuta... Mario vede il biondo che cerca di inseguirlo e lui prova a scappare, correndo... operazione difficilissima da effettuarsi quando l'acqua ti arriva alla vita... Mario si muove quasi al rallentatore e Marco preferisce buttarsi all'inseguimento a nuoto... e quando si trova a portata di tiro, si alza e poi si getta alle spalle di Mario, il giovane allunga le braccia dietro e con le mani di afferrare il corpo di Marco per evitare che entrambi finiscano sott'acqua... ma il tentativo fallisce. Qualche secondo dopo eccoli uno davanti all'altro... mentre riprendono fiato, è successo tutto così all'improvviso, da quando sono usciti dall'ascensore, di corsa senza fermarsi un attimo. Mario fa segno a Marco di seguirlo ed ecco che i due amici entrano nella zona circolare della piscina, la zona con l'acqua calda... si mettono a sedere dentro, con le bollicine che sui loro corpi completamente nudi provoca una piacevole sensazione... i due amici si mettono quasi stesi, uno accanto all'altro, con il braccio intorno al collo dell'altro e rimangono in quella posizione, con lo sguardo verso l'alto, una splendida luna piena fa capolino tra i palazzi... si riesce pure a vedere qualche stella anche se le tante luci presenti in città purtroppo negano a loro un meraviglioso spettacolo, che ormai solo quando ci si allontana dalle metropoli si può assistere. «E' bellissimo qui» Marco dice all'amico, che conferma annuendo... passano un pò di minuti, si alza e si getta nella zona grande della piscina, a nuoto, raggiungendo il bordo più lontano... Mario lo segue a ruota e poco dopo i due amici si trovano uno davanti all'altro. Marco si appoggia al bordo mentre Mario si appoggia su di lui... _«Marco...»_ un emozionato Mario esordisce, allungando la mano destra verso di lui, passandola sulla testa del biondo, che lascia fare l'amico... dopo la nuotata stanno piano piano recuperando il respiro normale, il battito del loro cuore si mantiene però accelerato... ma in questo caso non c'entra nulla l'aver nuotato... il battito è accelerato perchè speciale è il momento che stanno vivendo, Marco allunga le braccia intorno al collo di Mario e lo avvicina ancora di più a lui e poi gli sussurra _«che pazzie volevi fare?»_ sorridendo... Mario sorride a sua volta, _«beh... qualcosa ci sarebbe...»_ continuando a sorridere... I due amici sono vicinissimi, le teste vicinissime, si abbracciano, guancia su guancia... _«Mario, questo è il più bel regalo di Natale che avresti potuto farmi»_ stringendo ancora di più le braccia intorno al corpo di Mario... che aggiunge _«dovremo farlo più spesso»_ , continuando a sorridere... E' uno di quei momenti perfetti che poche volte accadono nella vita, quando tutte le cose sono al loro posto, quando non c'è nulla che possa disturbare. I due amici si guardano negli occhi, non sorridono più, il respiro sempre più affannoso, il battito del cuore sempre più veloce e poi chiudono gli occhi e si lasciano andare. Un'ipotetica telecamera che si trovasse in quel momento accanto ai due ragazzi si sentirebbe a disagio e quindi improvvisamente prenderebbe il volo allontanandosi di una decina di metri... A quest'altezza i due ragazzi sono sempre visibili, sempre uno davanti all'altro, sempre vicinissimi... da quest'altezza non si potrebbero sentire più i battiti dei loro cuori ma... la telecamera si allontana ancora di più. Di qualche centinaio di metri ancora più in alto, a questo punto si potrebbe vedere tutta una serie di edifici, tra cui anche l'albergo con la piscina al decimo piano, ma si potrebbe solo intuire la posizione dei due ragazzi... e poi... uno scampanellio... la telecamera a girarsi dall'altra parte, mentre in lontananza vede arrivare qualcosa... «Oh, oh» una voce che è impossibile non riconoscere... dodici renne stanno trascinando una slitta, alla cui guida c'è Babbo Natale, dietro di lui un enorme sacco pieno di doni... la notte della vigilia, ha cominciato il suo giro per la consegna dei regali... La slitta passa proprio vicino alla telecamera, lo sguardo di Babbo Natale proprio in quella direzione e guardandoci dentro «Buon Natale Marco, Buon Natale Mario, Buon Natale Götzeus»... quindi un «Oh, oh» e la slitta si allontana scomparendo alla vista...

_immagine pubblicata da welcometoinsideofmymind su su tumblr.com _

 

 

 

 


End file.
